the three elements
by YoiiLara
Summary: Edward y Bella se conocieron cuando eran pequeños pero ahora que han pasado los años ninguno de los dos se acuerda del otro. El cumplió su sueño y es una estrella del rock, que sucederá cuando se reencuentren?nacera el amor?
1. sentimientos

Los personajes son de SM pero la historia y los personajes que pudieran surgir en el trascurso de la historia son completamente míos.

-Sentimientos-

Hoy era un día como cualquier otro en forks, lluvioso y nublado. Mi Padre es Charlie Swan dueño de una compañía constructora en seattle y mi madre Renee es decoradora de interiores. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero prefiero que me digan Bella, tengo 17 y voy en el último de preparatoria. Suspire. Encendí la radio de mi adorado audi A1, regalo de mis padres.

-Hola hola mis queridos radioyentes a continuación la cancion más solicitado de la semana ,ya saben de que hablo. Esto es lo nuevo del talentoso grupo revelación del momento the three elements con el tema i will follow you into the dark disfrútenla!-.

_Love of mine some day you will die_

_But I'll be close behind_

_I'll follow you into the dark_

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white_

_Just our hands clasped so tight_

_Waiting for the hint of a spark_

_If Heaven and Hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark _

La canción tenia cierto matiz de tristeza pero no por eso menos hermosa, un amor tan puro que parecía imposible. Amar hasta la muerte. Seguir al amor de tu vida aun cuando el camino sea oscuro y peligroso. Una lagrima solitaria bajo por mi mejilla. Yo nunca había sentido eso, no podía sentir como mío ni entender completamente la complejidad de ese sentimiento de pertenencia el uno por el otro, en ese momento me sentí sola y miserable será k nunca encontrare el amor?.

Rápida mente recupere la compostura al darme cuenta que estaba en el estacionamiento de la preparatoria, aparque en el puesto justo entre el porche amarillo de Alice y el Mercedes rojo descapotable de Rose, son mis mejores amigas. La canción expiraba sus ultimas notas y la locutora hablo de nuevo

-Estamos de vuelta y tenemos una noticia para todas las fans de the three elements . los chicos se presentaran en port angels este sábado y estamos rifando 3 entradas VIP al concierto con pases backstage a la primera persona que atendamos-

En ese momento pude percatarme de algo alice, tenia encima del capo de su auto una variedad de teléfonos celulares y una pegueña radio por la que suponía estaría escuchando la noticia, ella era la fan número uno del grupo asi que no me costó mucho adivinar sus intenciones. Baje del coche y me dirigi hacia ellas.

-demonios alice podrías calmarte pareces una duende psicópata- exclamo rose

-shhhhhh esta repicando, con este plan nada podrá salir mal, lo se.-

Podíamos escuchar las líneas de la emisora colapsar por tantas llamadas.

-bueno aquí vamos chicos liguen los dedos…hola hola Felicidades has ganado las entradas para el concierto Nos dices tu nombre?-

Rose y yo miramos atónitas a Alice que grito como desquiciada haciendo su baile de la victoria y oíamos a la chica de la radio reir por la emoción de Alice, no podíamos creer que su loco plan funciono asi que solo nos largamos a reír y saltar con Alice.

Rápidamente ali atendió al recuperar la poca cordura que podía almacenar su cuerpo de bailarina.

-sii? Hola? Soy Alice Brandon O Dios no lo puedo creer- decía alice entre risitas tontas

-pues felicidades Alice te comunico con el operador para que puedas entregarle tus datos -

Alice dio sus datos y quedaron de enviarle las entradas y pases a su casa.

-bueno supongo que ahora si puedes saludarme como se debe- dije fingiendo enfado y cruzándome de brazos

- oh vamos bells no seas cruel sabes k te amamos- dijo Alice poniendo ojitos de perrito

-lo sentimos bella pero tú sabes lo mucho que nos gusta ese grupo, así que prácticamente era inevitable-Rose puso cara de inocencia y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las dos se abalanzaron sobre mi riendo a mas no poder.

-esta bien, esta bien pero suéltenme chicas no puedo respirar por favor – no podía dejar de reír.

Medio instituto se nos había quedado mirando desde que vieron que Alice era la ganadora de las entradas asi que por el resto del día la noticia se rego y todos nos miraban algunos con admiración otros con envidia y nosotras solo lo dejábamos correr estábamos acostumbradas a que la gente nos tomara como centro de atención, solo con nuestros autos era mas que suficiente sin contar que Rose es la personificación de la belleza, una larga cabellera rubia natural que llegaba hasta su cintura, tez blanca, ojos azules , alta y con un cuerpo que podría estar en la portada de una revista masculina. Alice por el contrario es bajita, tez blanca. cabello negro azabache corto y con puntas que van en todas direcciones dándole un toque chic y ojos de un hermoso color miel. Yo por el contrario me considero bastante normal aunque las chicas digan que no. Tengo el cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda es de color marrón con pequeños reflejos rojisos que tengo desde pequeña, mi piel es blanca casi translucida como la d Alice y Rose, mis ojos son de un color chocolate claro y aunque no poseo un cuerpo escultural como el de Rose, puedo presumir de unas pequeñas curvas que me daban un toque femenino.

al entrar a la cafetería en la hora del almuerzo empezamos a planear el itinerario para el concierto. Hoy era jueves asi que solo teníamos el día de mañana para comprar y conseguir lo que necesitáramos. Ya que ninguna tenia ninguna otra clase decidimos irnos y preparar las maletas para adelantar algo. Salimos al estacionamiento y estaba lloviendo.

-santo cielo será que nunca dejara de llover- me queje

-no es para tanto bella es solo una pequeña lluviesita, no le des tanta importancia-

-Cierto Bella además tu solo debes concentrarte en nuestro objetivo que es tener todo lo necesario para el viaje nos iremos mañana después de tener todo listo, espero que te acuestres temprano porque no quiero quejas cuando vaya por ti en la mañana-dijo con cara seria la pequeña duende

-Sabias que eres extremadamente irritante para lo imposiblemente pequeña que eres alice?- le dije juguetonamente

-si, si lo se y sabes que no juego bells asi que mas te vale que no te desveles, Nos vemos mañama- me decía eso mientras danzaba hacia su porche y se despedía con la mano

- Adios Bella, no te preocupes solo serán un par de horas en el centro comercial. Aunque creo que deberías tomar el consejo de la duende y dormir bien esta noche, cuidate- Rose me dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras decía esas palabras.

No fui consiente hasta ese momento que por fin vería a la persona que despierta sentimientos en mi con la profundidad de sus canciones, sentí mis nervios de punta con ese pensamiento. Cómo es posible saber o por lo menos intuir las características de una persona que ni siquiera conoces con solo escuchar su voz o lo que expresa cada palabra que canta. Yo no lo se solo lo siento. Conocería a Edward Cullen el famoso vocalista de the three elements y eso es algo que no creeré hasta que suceda.

Esta es mi primera historia por favor dejen sus riviews. Dejes sus ideas de lo que les gustaría en el capi siguiente, estoy abierta a sugerencias.

Gracias por tus locas ideas AhisCullen 3

Besos ..

By:YoiiLara3


	2. Recuerdos

había olvidado decirles el nombre de la canción que bella escucha en la radio en el cap anterior el tema si se llama i will follow you into the dark pero lo canta death cab for cutie y en el capitulo de hoy edward toca una cancion en armonica que se llama Run With the Wind de Digimon.

* * *

-Recuerdos-

**Bella POV**

Estaba en un parque mas especifico en un columpio llorando ya que tenia un pequeño moreton que me dolia mucho tenia 6años, en eso pasa un niño mio lindo me enamoro apenas lo vi, tenia los ojos de un imposible color verde y cabello alborotado color cobre supuse que tenia la misma edad que yo. en su mano llevaba una armónica, el me vio y se acerco a mi.  
-Poque lloras?- Dijo el con una voz realmente dulce y suave, intentando hacerme sentir mejor

-yo... Me cai- conteste sonrojandome mientras pequeñas lagrimas caían por mi rostro

se arrodillo para ver la herida lo cual era un pequeño rasguño y le dio un beso a mi área afectada. me sonroje mas si es que eso era posible, me regalo una hermosa sonrisa ladina.

-Mi mama siempre hace eso cuando me caigo, dice que los besos hacen milagros y curan todas las heridas- yo solo pude asentir y bajar la mirada.

Tomo mi mano y me ayudo a levantarme, nos sentamos bajo la sombra de un pequeño árbol y el empezó a tocar en su armónica era bastante bueno aunque la melodía era un poco triste, la sentí como una despedida. no quería imaginar que perdería a un amigo al que acababa de conocer , sentia que teniamos una coneccion pero si debía irse quería disfrutar el poco tiempo que me quedaba con el.

-Te iras?- sabia que el entendia a que me referia

-si. Mis padres quieren mudarse a Inglaterra-

-Crees que seras feliz si te vas?-

-No tengo muchos amigos aqui, siempre e estado solo no creo que irme sea algo malo solo es el fin de un capitulo y quiero saber que me espera mas adelante- esto era increible el era muy maduro para tener solo 6 o 7 años.

-prometes que algun dia nos volveremos a ver?- dije con la esperanza de que en el futuro nuestros caminos e unieran de nuevo.

-Lo prometo-

Esa palabra hacia eco en mi mente.

Desperté. un suspiro de frustración salio de mis labios solo había sido un sueño aun no entiendo como no pregunte su nombre, ahora ese sueño se repetía mas seguido cada noche como si fuera una señal.

ayer habia ido con las chicas a comprar toda clase de cosas innecesarias según yo pero que Alice y Rose se empeñaban en decir que eran de primera nececidad, al terminar nos fuimos directo al hotel en port angels. Ali había pedido una suite la cual contaba con tres habitaciones, sala de estar, mini bar, un balcón que daba una bonita vista de la ciudad y la sala de juegos todo era totalmente extravagante y lleno de lujos, al llegar estaba tan agotada que me fui directo a la cama, solo di un vistazo para ver que había y no amanecer perdida. recordé la fecha que era. hoy era el día del concierto. solo ese pensamiento basto para dejar mis nervios a flor de piel.

**Edward POV**

- Eddy vamonos! Tenemos que ver el escenario y hacer prueba de sonido dijo el grandulon d emmet

- Ya voy!, porqué tanto desespero emmet y ya te e dicho que dejes de llamarme por ese ridiculo apodo -Le conteste. este era el ultimo concierto de la gira que teniamos y sabia que estaba emocionado por volver a casa.

- Es nuestro ultimo concierto y viene toda mi familia a oírnos quiero que todo salga perfecto, ademas mis fans deben estar esperando por ver este cuerpazo.- y hay solo me reí de emmet el pobre es tan vanidoso que si le pudiera casar con su propio reflejo hace mucho tiempo lo hubiera hecho.

-Demonios emmet eres tan idiota- solo pude reir al puchero que hizo emmet al oirme decir tan infantil se veia ridiculo esa exprecion en su cara teniendo el cuerpo de un escaparate.

-Bueno por que tanto alboroto Ed te estas riendo de emmet y no me has avisado- dijo jasper sonriendo y solo atine a reir mas fuerte ante la perplejidad de emmet.

-Me largo a un lugar donde las personas si aprecien mi belleza e ingenio- poniendo cara de mártir e indignación.

- oh vamos emm no es para tanto, ademas ya debemos irnos la Van nos esta esperando- jazz no dirijio hacia donde nos esperaba Nos montamos y partimos. estaba muy aburrido emm y jazz se molestaban unos a otros haciendo apuestas sin sentido, me quede observando la ventana como si fuera lo mas interesante del universo y recordé algunos episodios de mi niñez.

*flash back*

Tenia 7 años y paseaba por el parque de forks cuando vi a una pequeña de cabello castaño y piel tan blanca como la nieve llorando. me acerque a ella y la ayude a levantarse al ver su rostro vi que era un ángel sus facciones eran tan delicadas y tenia unos hermosos orbes color chocolate. sabia que era posible que no la volviera a ver ques me iría a otro país. al sentarnos a la sombra de un árbol empece a tocar en mi armónica, siempre me había llamado la atención la música. la melodía era algo melancólica estaba dejando atrás muchas cosas incluyendo una nueva amiga, ella era muy perseptiva pues se dio cuenta de inmediato que esta era una especie de despedida y me hizo prometer que nos volveríamos a ver.

*fin del flash back*

Pero hasta el dia de hoy eso no a ocurrido. mis canciones tienes un mensaje escondido y espero que ella aya escuchado alguna y sienta una coneccion algun indicio de que la estoy buscando para cumplir mi promesa.

- Edward que pasa esta ido- dijo jasper

- nada solo estaba recordando-.

- Otra vez con eso eddy? Vamos olvidala quizas tiene novio o se esta escondiendo de ti con lo feo que eres- como siempre emmet de insensible era un baboso- , ademas tu tienes una novia hermosa esperando en casa olvidala ya

- púdrete emmet- lo mejor seria ignorarlo,la sola mención de mi novia me hizo recordar que tenia algo importante que hacer.

Debía terminar con Tanya, ella era hermosa pero yo no la amaba y antes de que esto se saliera de mis manos tenia dejarla. había notado como miraba con deseo o se le insinuaba a jazz o a emmet me di cuenta que solo estaba conmigo por el dinero y la fama, ni aunque tratara de negarlo , y aunque fuera en contra de como esme me educo, debía aceptar que ella era una regalada, estaba seguro que se acostaría con cualquiera por dinero.

nos bajamos y nos fuimos directo al ultimo ensayo. el concierto seria en la noche y apenas eran las 9 de la mañana.

No se porque pero tenia un presentimiento que hoy sera una noche diferente.

* * *

este capitulo fue idea de mi amiga Ahiscullen yo solo edite y coloque mi toque como dice ella.

espero que sea de su agrado y porfis porfis porfis dejen sus rivews para saber si la historia va por buen camino

gracias a Maru-Chan1296 y RossSterling x dejar sus comentarios 3

Ross el capitulo que viene es el que estas esperando

besos y abrazos

by:Yoiilara


	3. Los Besos Hacen Milagros

Los Besos Hacen Milagros

Si antes había creído que Alice era un huracán lleno de energía, estoy segura de que me he equivocado, ni el fin del mundo ni la catástrofe más grande se podía comparar con la Alice que estaba prente a mis ojos. Se movía incesantemente por toda la habitación buscando un pr de sarcillos que habían sido hechos especialmente para su vestuario del día de hoy. Eran alrededor de las 3 de la tarde y después de una mañana de "relajación" marca Alice era momento de empezar con la segunda parte de la tortura. Rose decidió que era mejor empezar conmigo porque era la que mas se tardaba ya que no tenía ni el mas mínimo conocimiento de peinado o maquillaje.

Asi que mientras Alice me maquillaba mientras Rose alisaba mi cabello y hacia pequeñas ondas en las puntas. Estuve tentada de decirle a Alice que no exagerara con el maquillaje pero preferí ahorrarme el sermón que seguramente me daría, había aprendido que nunca es bueno llevarle la contraria a Alice.

Me vesti mientras rose y ali se maquillaban y peinaban no quise mirar la ropa que seguramente alice abria escogido por temor a lo que veria asi que lo hice de manera robotica y rápida. Tome un respiro y me vi en el espejo.

-oh Por Dios..- fue lo único que salió de mis labios, sin mucha fuerza debido a la sorpresa.

La persona en el espejo simplemente no era yo. La chica del espejo llevaba un jean oscuro ajustado a la cadera que marcaba perfectamente sus torneadas piernas y las hacía parecer más largas ,unas zapatillas estilo bailarinas de un color azul rey el mismo color de su top que contrastaba con su piel nívea y palida definiendo de manera femenia y casi elegante su silueta. El cabello le caía por los hombros de manera suave como una cascada enmarcando su rostro el cual estaba maquillado de manera sencilla con sombras oscuras para resaltar sus ojos los cuales llamaban la atención al batir sus largas pestañas y sus labios con un gloss rosa palido que los hacia ver delicados pero sensuales.

Sali de mi ensoñación al ver a Alice y Rose riendo tras de mi. Ellas iban vestidas prácticamente igual a mi con la diferencia que rose llevaba un top rojo y su maquillaje era más sensual y atrevido, su cabellera rubia caia en bucles, usaba unas zapatillas tacón de aguja, parecía una diosa, solo con verla le bajaría el autoestima a cualquiera. Ali llevaba un top morado oscuro y un maquillaje suave como el mio solo enmarcaba sus ojos, también usaba zapatillas estilo bailarinas como las mias pero de un color igual que el de su top.

-bien, si estamos listas creo que es hora de irnos- dije , ya quería salir de aquí antes de que se les ocurriera cambiarnos de ropa y tardarnos siglos encerradas aquí, ya eran casi las 6 no podía creer el tiempo que necesitamos para arreglarnos.

- De acuerdo pero yo condusco- y ali salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el ascensor. No me gustaba que ella condujera porque parecía una maniática al volante.

-demonios- dijimos rose y yo al mismo tiempo. Suspiramos y bajamos hasta el lobby donde nos esperaba una muy impaciente alice.

-chicas muevan su hermoso trasero rápido, debemos llegar lo mas pronto posible-

- porqué tanto apuro al?-

-pues nada solo quiero llegar pronto tengo un buen presentimiento- un latigazo recorrió mi espalda al oir esas palabras. Yo también sentía que algo estaba por cambiar en nuestras vidas, no solo la mia sino que la de rose y al estaban en este juego también.

Llegamos exactamente a las 8 de la noche al lugar del concierto, había una fila enorme solo para entrar, gracias a que teníamos pases VIP nos hicieron pasar directamente a nuestra zona, que era justamente al frente del escenario. Nuestros pases detrás de camerinos los usaríamos después del concierto, según la información que le dieron las personas de la emisora a Alice cuando le llevaron las entradas, era que los chicos de the three elements compartirían el resto de la noche con nosotros después del concierto y los pases nos servirían para movilizarnos por el lugar cn total libertad.

El lugar estaba atestado de gente no se podía hablar por encima de el sonido de la música, algunos chicos bailaban y otros bebían en una barra que estaba alejada del escenario, nosotras por ser VIP teníamos mesonero e incluso una mesita con sillas altas estilo barra de bar.

-hola preciosas soy Mike, desean que les sirva algo?- el tal Mike era un chico alto, rubio y de ojos azules. Pero su voz era tan chillona que resultaba chocante al oído. Se notaba que era un baboso de primera.

- 1 piña colada, un bacardi y una margarita. Gracias- dijo rose con un tono tan cortante que el pobre chico quedo estupefacto.

-puedes largarte- repitió en el mismo tono de fastidio. Y el pobre salió huyendo. Reventamos a reír.

-El tipo casi se hace en los pantalones rose eres malvada- decía Alice sosteniéndose del estomago. Solo reímos mas fuerte me dolía la cara de tanto reír menos mas que Alice siempre usaba maquillaje anti-agua pues sino ya lo tuviera corrido a causa de las lagrimas producidas por la risa.

Al rato otro chico llamado Ben nos trajo nuestras bebidas. Justo terminando de beberlas empezaron a retirar las mesas de la zona y supinos que el momento había llegado al empezar un juego de luces y la neblina a llenar el escenario. Tres siluetas se podían distinguir entre la nuve oscura que cubria la tarima. Y hay al fin escuche su voz.

-Buenas Noches Port Angels, están listos para Rockear?-y una multitud extasiada respondió con un grito atronador.

-pues espero que conserven esa energía por lo que queda de noche,antes de comenzar quiero presentar a los miembros del grupo. En la batería, el chico bestia de la banda, Emmet- rose casi se desmaya cuando lo vio salir de la cortina de humo y empezó a marcar un ritmo acompazado en la batería.

- en el bajo y como segunda guitarra, El Coronel de nuestra banda, el sereno, Jasper- y ahora fue el turno de Alice de empezó a dar brinquitos como una pelota. Mientras eran nombrados un reflector los iluminaba y los sacaba de la penumbra de la niebla.

- y creo que ustedes ya me conocen- dijo en una voz tan sensual que hubiera dejado sin ropa interior a muchas. Si creía que en fotos y poster's era hermoso, estaba en un grave error, El retrato no le hacía justicia. Parecía un Dios Griego simplemente te quedabas atontada en el momento en el que lo veías. Sentí una sensación muy extraña al ver sus ojos. Como un dejavu. Como si ya los hubiera visto antes. Deje ese pensamiento en segundo lugar al ver que empezaban a tocar una de mis canciones favoritas.

_situation's all critical_

_you've go to look first before you go_

_if you wasn't too sure then now you know_

_the sitiation is all critical_

_wait ok you've got to look before you go_

_wait ok you've got to look before you go_

_deep into the darkness when i hide_

_the monster all dig down deep inside_

_you never know whem they're satisfied_

_buried down deep where the sun don't shine_

_the monsters are buried down deep inside_

_wait ok you've get to look before go_

_you're wasting away_

_wait ok you've got to look before you go_

_deep into the darkness where i hide_

_deep into the darkness where i hide_

Así es como me sentía algunas veces, entendía a la perfección su sentimiento. Cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles solo tratas de esconderte de los monstruos del pasado que vienen a restregarte que están escondidos en lo profundo de tu alma y que no los sacaras ni aunque quieras. Quede maravillada mientras el hacia un perfecto solo de guitarra con tanta soltura se veía que disfrutaba lo que hacia el Jasper y emmet tenían una química que se notaba a leguas.

_wait ok you've got to look before you go_

_wait ok you've got to look before you go_

_you're wasting away_

_ok you've got to look before you go_

_deep into the darkness where i hide_

_deep into the darkness where i hode_

_deep into the darkness..._

Las siguientes canciones fueron Feeling Good, clocks en la que Edward toco el piano, Meet me on the equinox y Jonathan Low, ésta ultima interpretada por Jasper. En ese momento la duende casi se lanza al escenario digo casi porque rose y yo lo evitamos pero Jasper la había visto y en ese momento se formo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios cuando Ali le mostros su pase atrás de camerinos. Nos quedamos estupefactas pues le guiño un ojo a Alice y le sonrió de una manera tan demoledora que escuchamos un jadeo de la pequeña Alice.

El la había sorprendido.

Justo cuando pensábamos que el concierto había terminado,paso algo que nadie se esperaba.

-Antes de retirarnos quisiera tocar una melodía que compuse hace muchos años tiene un valor muy importante para mi, no se porque pero esta noche tengo la necesidad de tocarla para ustedes-los gritos de la multitud alentando a Edward a que prosiguiera podrían haber derrumbado el local. Para ese momento Jasper y emmet se habían retirado del escenario.

Se sentó en medio de la tarina en una silla con un micrófono al frente y saco una hermosa armónica plateada que me hiso aguantar la respiración. Quizás solo fuera una casualidad, era poco probable que esa armónica fuera de _él. _Pero al escucharlo tocar no había vuelta atrás era _él _, la persona a la que por tantos años había esperado volver a ver.

No pude aguantar las lagrimas de emoción, ali y rose se dieron cuenta que estaba llorando.

-Que pasa bells? Estas bien?- el tono de rose sonaba preocupado. Solo atine a asentir con la cabeza y simplemente dije.

-Es _él _– ellas sabían la historia así que por el tono que le di a mi voz quedaron tan sorprendidas como yo en el momento que las piezas del puzle encajaron en mi cabeza.

Cuando gire a verlo de nuevo su mira y la mía se conectaron, sentí que miraba en el fondo de mi alma, todo parecía haber quedado en silencio estábamos en una burbuja en la que solo él y yo estábamos, no separo su mirada de mi en ningún momento.

Al bajarse del escenario las chicas me llevaron casi a rastras hacia donde estaban los chicos de la banda y al tenerlo al frente solo pude decirle una cosa.

-Sabes que tenias razón? Los besos si hacen milagros- en sus ojos pude ver reflejados la sorpresa,emoción,felicidad,paz y cariño; y un segundo después yo estaba en sus brazos.

* * *

hola hola mis amores.. awww de verdad muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia. la idea era subir el capitulo ayer pero estoy en mis ultimas 2 semanas de la universidad antes de terminar el trimestre y ando como loca. asi que tratare de actualizar cada dia por medio o cada dos Dias.

en el cap de hoy hay varias canciones que son nombradas y me gustaria que las escucharan son:

con la que Edward abre el concierto - Monsters de Hurricane Bells

Feeling Good de Muse

Clocks de Coldplay

Meet me on the Equinox de Death Cab For Cutie

el tema de la armonica lo coloque en el capi anterior asi que ya lo saben..

gracias a

Masen-saenz

vicky rv

Maru-chan

nessie cullen jazz

y de ultima pero no menos importante a Isa28 jajajaja me dio risa tu comentario xD de verdad pobre edd tener una novia como esa "cosa" jajajaja pero lo bueno es k el sabe k ella no es ninguna santa.

como siempre gracias a mi amix AhisCullen y a mi Belly Bells personal Laurita xD cero celos nena.. relajate

gracias de nuevo y ya saben xfis xfis xfis dejen sus reviews para saber si les gusta como va la cosa.. 3

besos y abrazos

By:YoiiLara 3


	4. La Furia de Una Loca

_Al bajarse del escenario las chicas me llevaron casi a rastras hacia donde estaban los chicos de la banda y al tenerlo al frente solo pude decirle una cosa._

_-Sabes que tenias razón? Los besos si hacen milagros- en sus ojos pude ver reflejados la sorpresa,emoción,felicidad,paz y cariño; y un segundo después yo estaba en sus brazos._

Reímos mientras el me giraba en el aire como si fuera una niña pequeña. Luego con suma delicadeza me coloco en el suelo y solo pude sonrojarme mientras el posaba su mano en mi mejilla. Sus labios estaban muy cerca de los míos podía imaginar cómo se sentiría su calor, su sabor , incluso la forma en la k se amoldarían a mí, cuando escuchamos un coro de jadeos nos separamos inmediatamente, algunas fans del grupo habian visto la escena y estaban tomando fotos. ya imaginaba los chismes que se formarían después que esas imágenes salieran a la luz,

-Ejemmm- repitió Alice que nos miraba con cara conspiradora al igual k los demás(rose jasper y emmet este ultimo con cara de pervertido)-creo que deberían ir a dar una vuelta-

Me sonroje. Había olvidado que todos nos veian. Baje la cabeza y acuchille al piso con los ojos.

-creo que la enana tiene razón, nosotros podemos ir a un club mientras ustedes arreglan sus cosas raras y obsesivas , luego nos alcanzan si quieren, por lo demas no se preocupen- dijo el fortachon de emmet viendo a rose , inmediatamente supe que le gustaba.

-de acuerdo nos vemos luego- Edward me tomo rápidamente de la mano y sentí un latigazo de electricidad recorrer mi espalda. Me llevo hasta un lindo volvo en la parte trasera del local y nos fuimos sin decir ni una palabra. En el auto no existía un silencio incomodo, ambos sabíamos que tendríamos tiempo de aclarar todas las dudas que se habían formado con el tiempo. Reconocí el lugar a donde me estaba llevando era el parque donde nos conocimos.

Al llegar me ayudo a bajar del volvo. Estaba muy solo por la hora pero era alumbrado perfectamente por la luz de la luna y esa luz le daba una vista casi mágica a nuestro árbol. Caminamos tomados de la mano y nos acostamos en las raíces que sobresalían del gran árbol.

-supongo que debo preguntar tu nombre- me rei, el tenia razón,nunca supimos el nombre del otro.

-soy isabella swan, pero dime solo bella-

-soy Edward cullen, es un placer poder encontrarte por fin _bella_- mi nombre en sus labios era como miel pura la manera en como acariciaba cada letra era alucinante.

-si he oído hablar de ti-nos reimos, por supuesto que lo conocía él era el vocalista de la banda mas famosa de la época.

-que a sido de tu vida bella?-

-supongo que nada fuera de lo normal en la vida de una chica de 17 años, básicamente mi vida se resumen a mis amigas rose y Alice, rose es la hermosa rubia encarnación de afrodita, y Alice es… bueno ya sabes el pequeño volcán andante- reimos con eso ultimo-y tu? Que sucedió después que te fuiste?-

-pues como sabrás me fui a Inglaterra, hay conocí a Jasper y emmet y estamos justos desde que nos conocimos, ellos también son de forks, asi que nuestros padres se conocían. Somos inseparables desde entonces. Luego de unos años decidimos formar una banda aunque en ese momento todo era por diversión, nunca creimos que se convertiría en algo tan grande como esto- lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono de monotonía, supe que no quería hablar de ese tema.

-bueno… en fin, cuál es tu color favorito?- rio por el cambio tan brusco de conversación pero vi en sus ojos lo agradecido que estaba por no seguir hablando de ese tema.

-no tengo un color favorito, aunque si tengo que darte una respuesta, seria el marron chocolate- me miro directo a los ojos con tal intensidad que fui incapaz de sostenerle la mirada-y el tuyo?-

-el verde esmeralda- dije sin pensarlo y me sonroje , ese era el color de sus ojos había sido tan tonta en responder de manera tan impulsiva.-cual es tu artista favorito?-

-Seether y el tuyo?-

-los stone sour. rayas, puntos o círculos?- me rei esa era la cosa mas tonta que podia preguntar, pero en ese momento no se me ocurría nada.

-las rayas- se rio con fuerza y lo único que imagine fue a Edward vestido de cebra y rei, rei hasta que me dolía la cara y las lagrimas caian por mis ojos.

En ese momento estábamos muy cerca, pare de reir.

Me miro a los ojos, como si estuviera pidiendo permiso para acercarse, y no dude en acercarme un poco mas a el para que viera que estaba bien.

Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, nuestras manos unidas jugando con nuestros pulgares. Nuestros alientos se mesclaban por la sercania de nuestras bocas no nos presuramos queríamos disfrutar el momento. Cuando ya solo faltaban milímetros para tener sus labios en los mios, escuchamos como un auto derrapaba con maestria y hacia chirridos al frenar de manera tan brusca era un ferrari rojo muy ostentoso, del cual se bajo una mujer rubia a una velocidad increíble venia casi corriendo es nuestra direcció se tenso en el sitio, yo no comprendía de que se trataba todo hasta que reconoci a la mujer. Era tanya denali, la novia de Edward. Como había pensado siguiera que Edward querria algo conmigo teniendo a semejante novia, yo solo era una chica normal , nada fuera de lo ordinario, baje la cabeza. Sentí a Edward posicionarse frente a mi en cuanto tanya estaba mas cerca.

-Se puede saber que demonios haces con esta chiquilla, te estuve buscando después del concierto y me entere que te habías ido con una mocosa- grito tanya muy molesta y viéndome con desprecio y superioridad.

Edward estaba muy molesto por la forma de hablar de tanya, sentí como se puso ms tenso y lo que le rspondio me sorprendió tanto a mi como a tanya.

-Primero que nada respeta a mi Bella, segundo deja de gritar como una maldita maniática y tercero quería aclarar siertos términos contigo pero veo que no podrá esperar por mas tiempo tanya. Ya no te quiero, no siento nada por ti, eres hermosa pero no eres lo que necesito en mi vida, lo siento pero no podemos continuar.- la dureza y sinceridad en sus palabras no daba lugar a dudad o a replicas.

La cara de tanya paso de la sorpresa a la ira. Nos miro con odio y dijo

-Esto no se quedara así Cullen tu eres mío y no dejare que una simple chiquilla me venga a quitar lo que me pertenece, juro que me vengare de esto, si no estas conmigo no estaras con nadie-parecia una loca desquisiada tuve miedo de que se lanzara sobre mi pero Edward me protegía de la furia de su ahora exnovia.

Quedamos parados en el sitio viendo como tanya arrancaba su coche y se perdiera en la oscuridad.

ahora no solo me bastaba con que unas fans nos habian visto juntos, tendria que sumarle la repentina ruptura de tanya y edd. esto cada vez se pone mejor

* * *

Dios perdon perdon perdon. no voy a poner excusas de porque no habia subido el capitulo. xq yo tambien soy lectora y nunk m creo de a mucho esas "explicaciones". pero estudio ing quimica y me tienen hasta el borde de evaluaciones a eso sumandole que esta es mi ultima semana para terminar el trimestre, aun me quedan 2 dias de clases y ahorita tenia un respiro asi que no dude en subir el cap que les debia.

muchas gracias a todas por leer de verdad se los agradesco. ya saben si tienen ideas de que podria ir en el capitulo siguiente no duden en decirlo este fic es para ustedes asi k ¿quien mejor que ustedes para ayudarme a hacerlo?

las quiero mucho a todas.. como siempre gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer les mando un besote y un abrazo

y xfa dejen sus reviews 3

by:YoiiLara 3


End file.
